Dance dance non-revoultion
by guest with a lot of ideas
Summary: Yang is faking being in a good mode after the Breach. Others don't see it or give her space to sort her feelings out on her own. Lie Ren knows that while it can be helpful at times, it can be detrimental at well.


Dance Dance non-revolution

 **Post Date: 2/27/2017**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. This series and all characters and story associated with it are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions and the estate of Monty Orm. Please support the official release.**

 **Author's notes: Despite the appearances, I always found that if you HAD to match up the members of teams RWBY and JNPR, Ren and Yang would complement each other the best.**

 **Yes, Nora is the powerhouse to be sure but I always though she would go better if working with Blake. Nora loud, powerful and catching the attention with the heavy artillery, Blake attacking silently from behind without anyone realizing.**

 **With Ren and Yang, both are notable with their fists, Ren's bursting the head of a King Taijitu being a feat I wish to see repeated and elaborated upon and to me it felt similar to Yang's punch out of the two Ursa during their initiation. This story came out of that idea of 'who complements who.'**

 **Update noted: May 6, 2017**

 **One of my reviews pointed out some grammatical errors and after going back and re-reading it (again) I did fine some as well. I also made some cosmetic changes in the dance movies but the content is still the same.**

"And match!" Declared Professor Goodwitch.

Jaune was sweating and tired but seeing Sky lying on his back barely able to move and out of Aura was enough to make the blond boy pump his fist into the air.

"Acceptable work Mr. Arc. That is the third victory in a row against members of team CRDL." Those was the kindest word Jaune had ever gotten from the Combat Instructor. "And a perfect demonstration to Mr. Lark why one needs to always keep improving their skills lest they get left behind." She criticized the long haired man as Dove came down to collect him.

Jaune moved back to his seat on the bleachers to a congratulatory round from his teammates while everyone else ignored him.

It wasn't anything personal, more so then usually, today was merely the last day before the week long break leading to the Vytal festival. Everyone was ignoring their classes and talking to each other. Either about the upcoming tournament or what they were going to do for the break.

Looking at the clock Glinda said, "We have enough time for one more fight before class ends. Any volunteers?" She called, not expecting any. Thus it came as a mild surprise when Lie Ren raised his hand.

"All right Mr. Ren. And you will be fighting-"

"Can I choose my opponent?" Ren asked.

Goodwitch looked at him for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Ren rounded on team RWBY a few rows up from him. "Would you do me the honor Yang?"

"What?" Yang asked not paying attention to a thing going on around her as she had been pretending to skim through a biking magazine hidden inside one of her books. Realizing Ren was calling her out, Yang hid the magazine before she cracked her knuckles. "Your funeral string bean."

Even fewer people payed attention to this match then the last one. Aside from Yang and Ruby, the rest of the team was absent for… differing reasons. Meanwhile Pyrrha was holding her compact mirror out so Jaune could put some ointment on a cut under his eye and Nora had on a pair of glasses with eyes drawn on the lenses to cover the fact she was taking a nap for most of the lesson. The rest of the class didn't pay attention either. They had all seen Yang beat Ren before and this time would be no different.

"I must admit." Yang said as she and Ren got into the center of the arena. "I never thought you were suicidal Ren. You are 0 and 4 against me."

Ren shrugged, "never know unless you try."

"BEGIN!" Glinda called from the side.

Yang fired a few quick shots at Ren to get him moving before closing the distance into her beloved brawling. Ren was not bad a bad fighter, he just couldn't take a hit as well as Yang could.

They traded some blows with Yang making sure to keep to close to prevent Ren to really use the firearms of his weapons to their full potential. However if anyone had been paying close attention, they would have realized that Yang was by no means bringing her A game, nor had she been since the breech none too long ago.

Ren had noticed and was using it to his full advantage. With some impressive footwork and dexterity he was keeping Yang on her toes and while not scoring any significant blows, was preventing Yang from landing any hits either.

After a full three minutes of this Yang was getting frustrated with the endeavor. She threw a bone shattering haymaker at Ren's face only for him to block with the blades of his pistol and lock her arm into place while bringing the other one up and firing up Yang's body before the blade uppercut her underneath the chin, sending her flying.

Aura's were shields that blacked damage but with some exceptions, they couldn't block the kinetic energy that compelled objects to move. It was being strapped onto a roller coaster. The ride is moving and the aura/safety harness was the only thing preventing you from flying to your death.

Yang tried to right herself in the air and fire downwards at him but Ren didn't give her the chance. He kept firing the SMG rounds at her as he jumped up afterwards and kicked her out of the arena.

"And Match!" Goodwitch commanded. Even though Yang still had plenty of Aura left, admittedly a bit more the Ren, she was out of the ring and thus lost. Rather than giving an assessment Glinda looked at the wall clock. "And why don't we call that a day class. Be sure that those of you fighting in the festival have your paperwork ready."

Ruby raced down the steps to her sister. "Yang! You ok?"

Yang was back on her feet without any physical trouble but her smile was hollow. "Fine Rubs. No problems." Looking back into the ring she flash a thumbs up sign to Ren. "Had to Ren me out of the ring didn't ya?" She chuckled at the bad joke before turning to leave with Ruby only to feel someone grab her arm and pull her away.

Looking over her shoulder to see Ren was the offender Yang cried in mock desperation, "I am being kidnapped and ravished. HELP ME RUBY!"

However Ruby was distracted by a now awake Nora sharing a box of cookies the size of a beach ball and Yang knew that would keep the little red ripper occupied for a few hours.

Ren didn't stop until they reached the automatic gondola that was used for ferrying people across the river that separate Beacon from Vale proper. At which point he deposited her onto a seat and hit the button to send them across the water.

"So…" Yang began, feeling a little put off by how she had been handled, "If you wanted a date there are easier ways then a yang-napping."

Ren was obviously not amused with this. "I want you back to normal." He spoke for the first time since the match began. "What I've got is a hollow person pretending she's fine."

Yang started at her unwanted companion with a mixture of resentment and a little shock. Nobody on her team had realized she was in trouble. Or if they had, they didn't say anything. But apparently Ren wasn't willing to play that game.

"So what… you think a abducting me will force me back to normal?"

Ren shook his head and looked out the gondola window.

"Fine." Yang huffed. Trying to be indifferent and if she was willing to admit it to herself, failing. It's not like she could do much anyway. While the river was not infested with Grimm Yang had never been the best swimmer and she didn't much envy the idea of jumping out and swimming back to school. "Will you at least tell me what you're forcing me to do?"

Without looking back at her Ren answered, "Have some fun and open up."

They arrived at the Vale dock and before Yang could slip away and take a ride back Ren had his hand around her waist and was pulling her along. If she was really acting like herself, Yang would have made some lewd comment about how she like to be the dominant one and that solidified it in Ren's eyes that something was wrong.

Yang though of making a scene but decided against it in the end. Ren was partially right. Ever since the train she had been preoccupied with… things. If Ren though he could fix it, she would give him a shot.

Ren pulled her along a few short street before coming to an… "Arcade?" Yang asked, unable to hide her disappointment.

Ren didn't answer and just held the door open for her to go inside.

The place was a bit darker then she was expecting. Both in lighting and paneling. The woman behind the bar was about as tall as Blake but nowhere near as thin. With a lot of curly brown hair and a tattoo covering half of her face that made it look like she was wearing an opera mask.

"New Meat?" the woman called.

"Yes Mombi. It the machine working?" Ren responded as he pulled Yang up to the counter.

"Yes however," Mombi turned to Yang and fixed her with a look that could rival Glinda Goodwitch, "You break my machine and I'll turn you into a boy for the rest of your life."

Ren pulled Yang away before the blond could start a fight. "Who is that woman?" Yang demanded indignantly.

"Mombi Gilikin is a land developer." Ren said as they navigated into a back corner where some people were gathered around a machine. "She also wasn't threatening with the 'turn you into a boy' thing. I first heard about this place from Yatsu from team CFVY and saw her do it once." Ren shuttered.

They stopped in front of a game taking up most of the back wall.

Again Yang couldn't help but feel disappointed. "I've played dancing games before." She said.

"Not like this one." Ren actually smirked before pitting his and Yang's names next in the que for the machine.

Yang got distracted by the two young men currently using the machine. "Maybe not a total loss." She said to herself, eating the eye candy.

Another group got on and off before Ren and Yang came up.

As Yang stepped up to the slightly elevated platform she couldn't quite comprehend what she was seeing. "Ren?"

"Yes."

"Why are there eight directional buttons?"

"Technically there are nine. The four primary directions, the four corners and the pad in the center is the ninth."

"Ok Ren. Why are there nine buttons?"

"To make it more difficult."

The smile on Ren's face was disturbingly similar to one Nora wore when she was threatening someone with extreme bodily harm. "Anything else I should know about this game?"

"That besides the footwork you have to match the dance movements on the screen." Ren responded as he started attaching some sensors to his hands.

Yang was now realizing that maybe this wouldn't be as easy as she though.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A NEW GAME." The machine yelled. "SELECT SETTING…"

"ONE VS. ONE."

"SELECT SONG"

Ren indicated to Yang she could choose and the blond went for a low difficulty one.

"STORM WALTZ"

"So I just match the foot work and moves on the screen?" Yang confirmed.

"Yes."

"3. 2. 1. GO!"

Yang tried her best.

North.

South.

South West.

Center.

Hand.

Hand.

South and North.

North West.

Feeling a rhythm she glanced over at Ren only to realize that he was playing on a harder difficulty and having to do both a foot press and a hand gesture at the same time. Not to be out done Yang tried to mimic him and in doing so kept messing up her steps.

"AHH." She growled under her breath as she missed the same three part section. She felt herself getting frustrated and without thinking activated her semblance as she tried to crush down on the foot squares but while her semblance did give her strength, it did nothing to her speed and since she had not been injured since her match with Ren in Beacon's arena Yang only got a trivial boost but useless boost to her strength.

North.

West.

Hand.

South East and North.

Hand.

After some of the most grueling two and a half minutes of her life the round ended. The scores showed that Ren trounced her.

Yang huffed off and went to a water cooler strategically placed next to the machine to get a drink and use some paper towels to wipe the sweat off.

"You did well for your first time." Ren said as he joined her but Yang wasn't in the mode for codling.

"I want to go again." She demanded.

Ren merely kept a small smile and indicated to the board where he had already signed their names up.

Yang flopped down onto a bench to wait. As she cooled off, both physically and metaphorically she looked back at Ren who was standing at her elbow watching the current people playing. "Is this where your team learned how to synchronize dancing?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Not really." Ren responded looking down at his slightly red faced companion. "Nora got on Mombi's bad side and after being turned into a surprisingly muscular boy got banned from here only a month after initiation. Jaune is decent at it but he always runs over to skeet ball where he has the top score. I haven't seen Pyrrha try as she is apparently addicted to the crane games."

Yang laughed at that. Just imagining the prim and proper Pyrrha painstakingly praying to pick a plushy. As she cooled off and saw the people dancing Yang though back to why Ren had brought her here.

"Ren… you said-" She was cut off when their turn came up again.

This time Ren chose the song and while he obviously selected one that involved less hand movements to allow Yang to concentrate on her footwork.

After finishing a decent round she heard a wolf whistle form behind.

Turning around the pair saw four young women standing there. All about the same age as Ren and Yang.

"Nice moves." A red head said with an aggressive smile. "we have next." She looked over at her over teammates before asking, "Want a completion?"

"I would like to know who I am playing against first." Ren said evenly.

The one with purple hair smiled. "We're team NDOG from Shade Academy."

"Ren from Team JNPR and she's Yang from RWBY."

The red head, who introduced herself as Octavia Ember and a blond called Dew Gayl stepped up to two of the four empty platforms with Ren and Yang taking the other two.

"Do you want to do a best two out of three or go for all the marbles in one?" Dew asked with a far less aggressive stance then her teammate.

"One and done." Yang responded for herself and Ren. "More fun that way. Just like how Beacon will beat Shade in the tournament."

"Only in your dream sugar." Octavia responded.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A NEW GAME." The machine bellowed.

"SELECT YOUR GAME."

"TWO VS. TWO."

"SELECT SONG."

"Let's just go with random." Ren suggested. "Thus nobody gets a preference."

Dew agreed and hit. "RANDOM SONG." "SILVER DUET."

Yang was briefly able to see that this one had a much higher difficulty then the two she and Ren had played so far. She hoped not to pull him down with her.

"3. 2. 1. GO!"

As she feared, Silver Duet was much more labor intensive. Not only were most of the foot icons two at once. Several of the hand gestures were also simultaneously. At several points forcing her to hit two different steps and use the hands at the same time.

North and South West.

Hand in the air and South.

East and South East and hand down.

About a third of the way in Ren started yelling over the machine. "Coming up is a platform switch. When I say so slide past me and onto my platform while I do the same for yours."

"You can't be serious!" Yang yelled while panting.

"Deadly. On three. THREE!"

And just like Ren said the screen indicated that both pairs had to switch platforms with their partners. If Yang hadn't been warned beforehand she was sure she would have fallen on her face like the two member of NDOG very nearly did. Costing them some precious time and points righting themselves.

North and South West with both hands on the hips.

East with hands in the air.

South and South East.

South and South west with one hand down.

"AND HERE IS THE BIG FINISH." The machine called over the low roar of the room.

East and West with hands going up and down.

North and South with hands going side to side.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Repeat.

"AND DONE!" The machine called. "AND THE WINNER IS… TEAM B." Yang couldn't help but collapse onto the dance floor along with Dew of NDOG. She chanced a look at the timer in the corner along with the score and saw they had been dancing non-stop for over six minutes.

The score also reflected that while Dew and Octavia were both more consistence in their movements and timing the she and Ren, Ren had vastly out preformed them and pulled Yang's score along for the ride.

The purple haired Nebula vaulted over the railing that separated the players form the crowd and helped Dew up while the fourth who's name Yang didn't get helped Yang up and shook Ren's hand in congratulations.

A wolf whistle sounded and the five girls and one guy look over to see a pair of men only slightly older them themselves staring at huntresses and hunter with a glint in their eyes.

"Nice show ladies." One of them said. "How about you come with us and see if there isn't a more intimate repeat performance?

Yang was used to getting hit on in such a crude manner and all trace of exhaustion left her. "I'd be more willing to spend my day in a cell then with you bums."

"Wasn't talking to you cow." The other said. "Why don't you and your flat chested friend and split?"

"That's no way to treat a friend." The unnamed fourth defended while still between Yang and the bar.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" The second man questioned.

"No but there are three mistakes you made." Nebula responded with Dew and Octivia moving off the platform to flank them. "One: he" indicating Ren, "Is a guy. Two: We can do way better than a pair of diffuses like yourselves. Three:" she indicated behind him. "You have bigger fish to fry."

Mombi was behind the two hecklers. "Any problems here Ren?" She asked without taking her eyes off the two.

"Merely some unwanted attention Mombi."

"Well," Mombi said while cracking her neck, "I can't have someone harassing my customers now can I. Would you gentlemen please follow me outside?"

Heckler one threw a punch at her that Mombi ducked under and returned with a blow of her own. Only for the man to hit a female fanus at the bar. Hackler two tried to hit Mombi only for him to be caught and in a low flash drop to the floor as woman.

The bar fanus was now hitting heckler one with a plate and soon a bar fight had broken out.

"Should we intervene?" Nebula asked only to have a piece of wood thrown at her head and Octavia dove into the fray along with Yang.

After only a few second Mombi's voice could be heard yelling, "Everyone who is fighting gets gender bent." And the woman herself grew from the size of Blake to as tall a Beawolf and towered over everyone before picking people up and changing their gender.

Yang felt someone grab her by the arm and swung around to deck the person right between the eyes. Only to see after the fact that is was Ren. "We have to get out of here." He whispered to her ear before pulling her up into the exposed rafters and through an open skylight.

They ran along a couple of buildings in the twilight before jumping down into the streets. Yang laughing between breaths while Ren was just panting. They sat down on a bench near a play park.

"That was amazing Ren." Yang commented as the night air washed over her form. Cooling the sweat of the outing. "That happen there often?"

"More then I would like." Ren responded leaning forward with his elbows on his knees looking out over the park.

As they sat a pair of police on bikes rode by and from their squawking radios it sounded like half the police in the city were converging on Gilikin's bar and arcade.

"Well." Yang began. "I think we should head back to school. It's getting late."

"We can't." Ren responded not looking at her.

"Why?"

Still not looking at her. "I got caught."

Yang didn't understand what he meant until she took a closer look. Ren's hair was miraculously longer and his form was more… no it had to be a trick of the light.

Yang pulled him to look at her and poked in him the chest. To feel a small but unmistakable bosom.

She tried desperately not to but couldn't hold in the laughter while Ren sat there glaring at her.

Yang was able to calm herself down more easily then she would have thought possible to ask, "Has this… ha… has this happened before?"

In as low a voice as Ren could manage he responded, "Once. When I said that Nora got turned into a muscular man, I also got caught and well…" He trailed off and Yang stifled another laugh.

As she got control of herself she asked, "Do we have to go back or does it…"

"The body right's itself after about an hour but I can't go back to Beacon looking like this." Ren said.

Yang just sighed and leaned back on the bench. Her legs were so soar she could feel them shaking and she desperately needed a shower but the blond bombshell couldn't help but feel relaxed.

"So while we have the moment, tell me. What happened?"

Yang felt herself go cold. Of course. This wasn't some odd date or anything. Ren had said he was going to get her to talk about her problem. All that physical activity was just a means of wearing her down to get her to speak more freely. Well it worked. Between the exhaustion and seeing him temporarily as a 'her', Yang wasn't about to deny Ren… Rena… no just Ren, anything.

"Remember on the day of the breach?" She began knowing full well he remembered. "When the girls and I came out of the tunnel with Professor Oobleck." She knew she should call him Dr. and in most situations, Ren would have corrected her but he let her go on. "Well down in the train I fought someone. A girl shorter even then Ruby. Well anyway this girl not only beat me, she wiped the floor with me. I mean it was like Ruby fighting Cardin or something it was so lop sided."

"You have suffered losses before." Ren said. "And this girl obviously didn't kill you."

Yang shifted. "No. She didn't. But not for a lack of trying. As I lay on the floor in a daze. Hardly able to move someone chased the girl away." Yang hesitated… unwilling to voice for the first time who she saw. But Ren had earned the truth. "It was my mother."

Ren was silent for a moment, waiting for Yang to continue but when she didn't he spoke up. "Your mother is dead. Ruby keep of photo of her in your room."

"That's Ruby's mother not mine… well not really, Summer was like my mother… but she didn't give birth to me. Someone else did." Yang went silent and Ren waited. He knew the blond would talk when she was ready and not to rush her. "My mother's name is Raven Branwen. She… she left my dad not long after she gave birth to me. Summer and Dad were on the same team and Summer stepped up to be my mom and along the way, she and dad gave birth to Ruby. And I knew Summer and I loved her but…"

Yang couldn't go on. She felt her eyes sting and told herself it was just some dust as she wiped them.

"You still want to know what happened." Ren concluded.

"Yes!" Yang almost snapped before calming herself. "Yes. And why if she was so close by can't I see her but when I am nearly killed how can she just show up and leave?"

Yang went silent again and Ren felt it was his time to share. "I know how you feel."

Yang snorted but Ren ignored it. "I am an orphan. My family… they were from outside the kingdoms. From one of those little towns and villages that dot the landscape. Seeking freedom form the ruling bodies."

Yang could predict the results just form those words but she didn't want to interrupt. Hoping that maybe his tale wouldn't be so heart breaking.

"But without boarders nothing could stop the bandits… or the Grimm." He/she took a breath. "All I remember is someone dressed in black and red holding by mother by the neck before running away and a single large Grimm taking her place and… taking my mother's life."

He looked at Yang in the face. "I too want to know why my family died. Why someone would attack my mother and why the Grimm would chose that time to invade."

"Does anyone else know?" Yang asked. She herself didn't tell anyone about seeing Raven on the train. Afraid to put it into words and make it real. That was why she was so distracted. Having that kind of a secret gnawing at her.

"Nora does obviously. Ozpin as well Mombi who is my sponsor of Beacon. But no… I don't think anyone else in the school. At least, I haven't told them."

"Then why me?" Yang asked.

"Because I know what it's like to keep that kind of a secret. You need to express it in some way or else it keeps digging deeper and that's not healthy. A past is something to be understood. But don't let it consume your present."

"All right mister fortune cookie." It was all Yang could come up with at the moment as she remembers giving a similar talk to Blake before the dance.

They sat for a few more minutes before Ren spoke again. "I'm beginning to think becoming a hunter is just a magnet for all those that are broken in the world."

"How so?"

"Look at us. Ruby lost her mother and seeks to emulate her as a form of connection. You are seeking your own mother to get justification for abandonment. Weiss is trying to escape the shadow of a family that has more than a few skeletons in their closet. And Blake is just this side of the Freedom Fighter vs. Terrorist debate involving the White Fang."

Yang sucked in the breath over the White Fang reference. But Ren just continue on like he said nothing out of place. "Nora and I are orphans seeking a place to belong. Pyrrha's had her life dictated to her due to her skills. Most of team CFVY is in a similar boat. Coco's family is dirt poor and she takes dangerous jobs to send money home. Fox's life is etched across his body in scars. Velvet is trying to prove that the Faunus and the White Fang are not one in the same and while I don't know Yatsuhashi's story, if you have ever read any of Haiku's your realize that he's caring some baggage as well. Throw into the mix Cardin's father was a Faunus rights advocate that was killed in the crossfire and thus his hatred for the Faunus. Put that all together and you have a regular dysfunctional utopia."

Yang had never thought of it that way. So many of her fellow classmates all had problems that in some way or another parallel her own. All of them but… "What about Jaune?"

Ren chuckled at that. "The white sheep if ever there was one. He is the odd man out from all of us. He's got a large and stable family. No tragic backstory or a desire for vengeance. He is perhaps the only one at Beacon of his own choice." Ren didn't mention that Jaune snuck his way in illegally. Saving that little bombshell for another time.

They sat there for a while until Yang's phone rang. She picked it up and saw a message from Weiss. Reading it out loud " _Where are you? Ruby said Ren dragged you away from class but that was hours ago! If I don't hear from you soon I'm coming to get you!_ " Yang looked up at her date for the evening. "Looks like we're missed." She dragged her soar body to her feet.

Ren stood up as well. His shape having returned to normal as they started back to the gondola home.

The ride back across the water was pleasant and with all of the stress aired out, Yang could feel herself relax in a way she hadn't been able to for a while.

As they approached the Beacon dock and saw more than a dozen people waiting there for them both the riders couldn't help but smile. "I can't Lie Ren. This was a great idea."

Ren shot her look at the bad pun before saying, "That's because you Yang Xiao Long are difficult to ig-Nora."

Magical crickets chirped in the background.

"That the best you got?"

Looking at the upholstery Ren responded, "Yes."

"Leave them to me."

Ren stayed silent.

As they disembarked into the waiting crowd of friends Nora practically latched herself onto her partner. "Good your back. Did you miss me? And more importantly did you bring food?"

"Of course we missed you." Yang said. "After all you're difficult to ig-Nora."

The groan that followed was audible across the Beacon campus while Nora herself beamed at the pun on her name.

Ren shot Yang a look to which the blond boxer smiled back and stuck out her tong.

"So everything is ok?" Pyrrha asked. Trying not to pry too much.

Yang and Ren exchange a look. "Yes." Ren said.

"Everything turn out just fine." Yang concurred. "I even learned some new footwork to incorporate into my fighting."

Ruby grabbed Yang by the arm and pulled her sister along with the rest teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and CFVY following in their wake. Making their way to the cafeteria for a late dinner.

 **End Notes**

 **Mombi of Gililkin was the Wicked Witch of the North in the Oz book series. She served as the instigator of most of the events by first taking over the Northern country of Gilikin and then disposing the king of Oz and transforming his daughter and heir Princess Ozma into a boy. Breaking the line of succession and allowing for three other witches to take over the other three directions. Mombi was then deposed by Glinda allowing Glinda to become the Good witch of the North.**

 **Since several characters in RWUBY have a "land of Oz" inspiration I though to throw her in to continue the theme. Her gender bending/transformation semblance is based off the Mombi of Gilikin's most notable feats of magic were changing the Princess Ozma of Oz into a boy as well as changing her own form to look different and escape detection. Why not make it into a semblance. After all, Qrow can seem to do something similar with his shifting into a literal crow. Also as the literary Mombi took over a country, why not make my own a realistate owner**

 **I didn't want to fly in the face of canon but at the same time wanted to continue the Oz theme of a lot of adult characters of Vale/Beacon so rather then make Mombi some grand villainous mastermind, I have her as an unscrupulous developer who's semblance allows her to alter the physical body of people.**

 **For those that don't remember. Team NDOG were the ladies that SSSN beat in the first round. Just wanted to bring in some canon characters that didn't get a lot of screen time to fill out a cast rather then make some OC team.**

 **The songs are also techniques form the games series Xenosaga. Or more precisely special attacks from the character Jr. from the series.**

 **The bit about Cardin's father was actually an idea I had to try and humanize him but the story fell through as I though as I didn't feel it was compelling enough. So why not throw it in here as a side note on how most of the characters are a little broken. It makes them compelling but at the same time...**

 **Whatever.**


End file.
